Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. A mysterious attack pod crashes down, out of it, comes a saiyan armed and ready for war. "So this is where the remaining Saiyans live? Well, better get to finding them" Zen says. Ultimate, Collie, Flame begin to feel a huge power coming from Penguin village "What is that......That huge power?" Ultimate says in shock "Lets go to Penguin village guys, NOW!" Ultimate says "Right behind you!" Collie said The three fly to where they feel the huge power "NO........NO way......." ultimate staring down the man "This guy... he's so... powerful!" Collie says with swet rolling down he face "No......it's not that." Ultimate says not taking his eyes off him "Well, then what is it?" Collie says with a concerned look on her face "That's is without a doubt............ME AND FLAME'S OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said finaly seeing Zen's face "He left the planet before flame was born" "It can't be.." Collie says with a frightened look on her face "It is, i only trained with our father till flame was born, HE TRAINED WITH HIM FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said in a very frightened, but serious look "Then It's just over before it stars!!" Collie says Zen then sees the three floating in midair."Hey, you must be saiyans" Zen says as he scans their powers. "Lets see, power levels of, 90,000,000, and 6,000,000. Should I expect you guys to be real Saiyans, with powers that weak, especially the girl." He chuckled, "Oh, and as for you Trevauntee, father has a little gift for you, a new chance, he said if you join our pledge to rebirth the Saiyans, he says he will unlock the locks put on your power, and he will not stop helping unless you find another love so we can continue the Saiyan race. Unless this female is yours." "First off, we are real saiyans!!!!" Ultimate says going to the ground "Second, I don't want trust father or that he will "unlock my lock on my power" and i'll never join up with him and I've found a way to unlock them and get more power then ever before." "Third and final, this is not my girl and i've found a new love,her name is Kuimba and she's from the demon race." "Come on, won't you just come along and trust me and your father? He did that to Samantha so you wouldn't be soft anymore, if you prove you are not soft, he will unlock your locks, and you can bring this "Kuimba" with you too. To prove you are not soft, he wants you to use your Universal Kamehameha on another planet and blow it up, in which he will let you back." Zen says "What planet?" Ultimate asks "A planet like Planet Gorg, is has a near 2,000,000 population. So, will you do it or not, 1 simple task, and you can help the universe recognize then Saiyans again, it is HIki's dream, Frieza is dead, there is no more imposing threat anymore, come join us!" Zen says "Hey, be a real brother!" Collie says "I'LL NEVER USE THE UNIVERSAL KAMEHAMEHA FOR EVIL." Ultimate screams at Zen "I'm sorry brother, i can't, i know that we should rebulid the saiyan race, but THERE'S NO WAY I'LL DESTROY OTHER PLANETS TO ACHIEVE THAT GOAL!!!!!!!" "COME ON!!!!! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, you only have to do it once!" Screams Zen "Your father wants the best, now just do it!" Zen screams impatiently. "NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NEVER USE MY POWER FOR EVIL, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at Zen "I KNOW THAT FATHER WANTS THE BEST, BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MY SELF TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, maybe you just need a little motivation" Zen says as he shoots 5 blasts into the air and kill 5 people around the area, "And as a little more...." Zen says dashing towords Trevauntee and giving him a heavy blow to the back. "Hmph, theres alot more if you'ld like, now just blow up Planet Gorg, and be done with it already, thats all you have to do" Zen says impatiently. "That hurt, really hurt, but still no." Ultimate says getting back up "Why can't you understand bro, has father corupped you that much that you don't see this being wrong?" "I know you and father want the best for me, but there has to be another way." Ultimate says pleading to Zen "Well, I see you can't listen to reason" Zen says charging up more blasts. "Wait, Wait!!!!!!!" Ultimate says "If you beat me, i'll help you, but only if you take theses locks off my power." Zen stops charging the blasts* "I'm sorry, but the only person able to do that is our father, Hiki, only the person that put the locks on can unlock them. But if it's a fight you want, you can have it!" Zen says. "Hey! don't forget about me!!" Collie says with a big sime on her face "Fine, can she join in?" ultimate asks "Why? This is family matter, oh I guess it dosn't matter, come on then!" Zen says confidently. "I may not be like you bro, but i know i can win. Ultimate says with a proud look on his face FLAME FEELS A HUGE POWER LEVEL he goes to check it out and sees a very beat up Tre a dead collie and a strager laughting oh i will mess him up big time One of the hugest battles ever takes place on this Island, this is the death place of Collie, and where The Universal Kamehameha went up against Zen's energy wave, and where he escaped, 1/3 of the island is just dirt, killing about 500 people. This battle will appear in Dragon History. Gianor lands with anger an powers up! "I've had it with all these saiyans! This is earth! Not Planet Vegeta!!!!!" Gianor says screaming and flying away. Meanwhile, Drussel stands atop a tree, complaetely expressionless. "So this is the place where people died. And also it was caused by rouge saiyan." said Wallace. "Nice work using that technique to help us get away", Ace says to Miname. "Now that we got away I'm going to go train with my dad". "Wait a sec." She says.Miname then places her hand on his head."Here,use this when your in a pinch." She then closes her eyes and relays how to use the Substitution into his mind. "Thanks this could be useful against my dad, maybe today is the day I can defeat him", Ace says to Miname, "You're more than welcome to tag along", Ace says as he leaves. "I thought you would never ask." Miname says springing into the air,after her cousin."We should get there faster if we just travel through space without a ship." Collie appears out of nowhere and looks around. "..Hey, isn't this my death place? Why am I back here?", she says in confusion. "It's because you're alive again collie!!" *Ultimate screamed out far away, able to be seen in the distance heading right for her* "I'm alive? ...Wait....I'M ALIVE!" Collie grins and hugs Tre. "You bet!" *Tre shot down from the sky and huged Collie back, happy to see his friend again* So how was it in otherworld? You seemed to have gotten alot stronger! "Well, I fought Tensho...met a couple folks...but I'm still a little damaged from the battle." Collie explained. "It's good to know tensho is alright." *He was clearly shocked at hearing it, but glad he was in otherworld, then thought for a second* In that case, how about you come back to my place? you can see collgeta and loke there too "Sure, maybe I can catch some rest.", Collie said as she nodded. "Alright then follow me" Ultimate shot up into the air and then took off, not going to fast so that collie would be able to keep up Collies lifts off the ground and flys after Tre A large spaceship lands and out comes Ace and Miname. "I just want to train so I can go help out at Planet X", Ace says to Miname. "I'm just going to train some more than I'm going back". Miname nods."Same here I feel like I have been a nusence and couldnt really help anyone there. Alright little cousin lets go." They fight for litterally hours before taking a break. Sakemi comes flying down after sensing the power levels, he walks to the ship and asks "Who are you? I sense from your extrodinary power levels that you are not average people." "I'm Ace, son of Saiyan legend Natch, and this is Miname, daughter of the royal and powerful Tenchi", Ace says,"Who are you"? "I am Sakemi, The Guardian of the Earth, I've heard of this Natch since he was here a few days ago." Sakemi Says. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sakemi, my dad is currently training, something I should be doing now", Ace says flying off,"See you guys later". Sakemi watches as he leaves, he then looks at Miname. "Are you just visiting or do you have other intensions?" She looks at him."Well I wanted to get some training in here." Miname slightly smiles. "Hmm.. You are welcome into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, And Korin's tower if you want that." "No its fine,I better be getting back to Planet X anyway." She says slowly walking towards the spaceship. Sakemi waves and flies to the gravity chamber, to train. While NJ was flying aroung he scenced a huge power comeing from a place called Penguin Village. So out of wondering NJ starts to fly to the Village. Once he lands he starts tolook around Trogeveta lands on penguin island "Shooh its cool here" While he was looking around suddenly he sence some average powerlevels "Who can be here with this greater power"As Trogeveta starts checking around. NJ scense a greater power level while looking around. "Who...This Power level... maybe i can make a few friends.(in a deep voice)" NJ starts to fly to the great powerlevel. After Checking around "Nobody is here i should follow and see who is that powerlevel"As Trogeveta flies to that powerlevels. After a few minuets NJ noticed another person fly. NJ goes full speed to the flighing figure. Once NJ caught up to the great power he relized that it took him long to catch up. But when he did NJ stared him in the eyes and asked "Why hello.Who might you be." "Who are you asking me about that first tell me who are you? i was looking for you why are you here? and my name is Trogeveta what is yours?" ------- "Me?"(evil gigle) "My name would be a royal one, it would be Na'Jorne NJ for short, but before we go on i must know one thing? Are you good, evil, neturel, chaotic, tell me." "i am nor good person but is attitude harsh you will know about it soon you are one of the rising saiyan + demon hybrid see you later....Kid"------A Trogeveta Flies off "Hmph" JN flies off A person comes walking down a hill into Penguin Village. "Hmm...I remember this place. I died here, didn't I... Yep, this is defiantly the place." she says. The person, appeared to be the one written down in dragon history because of her miraculous death here, the only and only, Collie. "And it hasn't changed a bit, has it." she says kneeling down, feeling some of the dust from the ground. Zane lands and sees someone standing there and walks over there. "Hi. I'm Zane" he said casually Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up to see Zane. "Oh...Hi." she says nervously. "..I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asks, scratching her head and chuckling. Zane shakes his head. "I dont think so" "Oh...haha...Uh" she coughs. "Well then, mind introducing yourself?" Collie asks him. "I'm Zane!" Zane told her "Whats your name? Collie holds her head up high, saying "My name is Collie, I have 3 children, Akio, Loke and Collgeta. I'm currently 19 years old and I'm half android half saiyan. Nice to meet you." she says, holding out her hand for a handshake. Zane shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Collie. i'm 16 half saiyan half human and the only one in my family." Zane told her calmly. "Cool" Collie says with a simle. "So, how powerful do you think you are?" she says, rushing to the point of her curiosity. "Well I" Zane pauses and looks up " I dont think i could beat you but i could try if you want." "When I battle, I battle to the death...uh...well...usually." she says, chuckling. She then scans his powerlevel "Hmm...not bad, but I don't know if you could beat me either..." she says pondering. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas